


I think I was in heaven

by thedepartedsweetly



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Just Roll With It, M/M, Michael is old man consequences, in my au, it doesn’t make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedepartedsweetly/pseuds/thedepartedsweetly
Summary: Jeremy meets Michael in the afterlife
Relationships: Michael Afton/Jeremy Fitzgerald
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	I think I was in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Some CW; this contains a mild description of a character dying.

Jeremy hadn’t actually planned out how he was going to die. He always assumed he’d die young believe it or not, doing something unbelievably stupid probably. He assumed he’d follow Michael sometime in his twenties. But then he turned thirty, and then he was forty and fifty and suddenly he was in his sixties. Still very much alive, which was confusing but not at all unwelcome. 

Jeremy hadn’t actually planned out how he was going to die, he just did it. He knew they’d need a statement. Something overly dramatic. Something…something William would have done. (How ironic, foiling William by mimicking his actions…well done.) 

He didn’t feel pain, which was good. What was likely was all the nerve endings had been sliced, so it was quick. It was very quick. His vision clouded almost instantly, the world feeling a million miles away, and he could almost tune out Vanessa’s horrified screams as his body clung to life. Thankfully it gave out quickly. No one had to suffer.

Jeremy didn’t have a plan following that, he assumed something would happen. Or maybe nothing. That was entirely possible too. What he didn’t expect was waking up. He shifted uncomfortably. What an awful dream…dying. 

His eyes were closed, but he could hear and smell and feel. The sound of jovially croaking frogs filled the air, as well as the acrid tang of mildew and earth. It felt…familiar. He was prone on his back, but it wasn’t causing his joints any pain like it had lately. In fact, nothing hurt. He just felt an overwhelming sense of safety and comfort. Someone was stroking his forehead, crooning and murmuring something he couldn’t quite make out. Still, he leaned into the touch. It felt good, it felt right.

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. 

God, he had not expected to see Michael. The man didn’t look like the decaying corpse had before he died. His cheeks were flushed, his skin smooth, and his eyes a clear blue. He looked more alive now in death.

His eyes flooded with joyful tears, as he scrambled out of Mike’s lap to sit up. He didn’t have time to wonder where they were, why Michael was here, why he was alive. He just stared at him, drinking in his presence. For a moment, they stayed like that, hands clasped together, eyes locked. “Jeremy…” Mike whispered, eyes bright with unshed tears. He hiccuped an unsteady breath, moving his hands to cup Jeremy’s cheeks. “God damn you,” Michael whispered, bowing his head. “You were supposed to live.”

“M’sorry,” Jeremy managed, pressing his lips to Michaels’s fingertips, his own throat closing around a sob. What a sight they made, tangled in each other’s arms at the riverbank, crying very ugly tears. Jeremy did not know who leaned forward first, but suddenly they were also kissing while also crying. Michael tasted like salt and sugar. It brought back memories of stolen kisses and secret embraces, brown curls and blue bedsheets. Jeremy swore he was high on it. 

“Fuck it-“ Michael finally sighed as he leaned back. “You’re here now, and I’ll be damned if I let you leave again.” 

“I don’t plan to,” Jeremy replied, burying his face in the crook of his shoulder. “Ever again.”


End file.
